Death Knight (Template Class)
Death knights are the martial champions of evil, raised by gods of death and lords of the lower planes from the ranks of blackguards, fighters, rangers, barbarians, and fallen paladins. A death knight’s physical form is that of its decayed body, its face a skull covered with patches of rotting flesh, with pinpoints of fell light in the eye sockets. Its voice is chilling, seeming to echo from deep within. (Note: Upon taking the first level of this class, the character is considered to be newly risen. As they take additional levels, they become stronger until finally becoming a true Death Knight at 10th level. Because of this, all of the potential “negatives” of the race are received immediately at 1st level, while the advantages are gained over the course of the class. This is considered an advanced class for players experienced in Sigil’s mechanics.) Requirements: Race: Any Humanoid Base Attack Bonus: +8 Class Features: Hit Die: d10 Base Attack Bonus: High High Saves: Fortitude Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Armor, Craft Trap, Craft Weapon, Diplomacy, Heal, Hide, Intimidate, Lore, Parry Total Levels: 10 Level Adjustment: taking this template class adds a +3 level adjustment to the character it is added to. (Important note: this means when adding Death Knight to a race which already has a level adjustment, those will stack; as an example, a Drow Death Knight will have a total level adjustment of +5) Touch of Evil: Upon taking the first level of this class, the newly risen Death Knight immediately shifts its alignment to evil. Its position on the Law/Chaos axis will not change. Darkvision: Death Knights can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Undead Racial Type: Upon taking the first level of this class, the character’s racial type changes to Undead. It is harmed by healing spells, and healed by negative energy. He is now also subject to anything which causes extra damage vs. undead. He does, however, retain all racial bonuses and abilities from his original race. Death Knights cannot be turned. Undead Properties: At 1st level, a Death Knight becomes immune to sleep, mind-affecting, charm, death, and energy drain effects. At 5th level, immunity to ability damage, poisons, diseases, and paralysis is gained. At 10th level, the Death Knight gains immunity to critical hits and sneak attacks. Natural Armor: A death knight gains a +2 (stacking) bonus to natural armor. Abyssal Blast: A death knight can unleash a blast of eldritch fire with a 20-foot radius spread. The blast deals 1d6 points of damage per class level of Death Knight. Half of the damage is fire damage, but the rest results directly from divine power and is therefore not subject to fire resistance. A reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 character level + Charisma modifier) reduces the damage by half. This ability has a 5-minute cooldown. Profane Abilities: A death knight gains a +1 bonus to Strength at 1st, 4th, 7th, and 10th level. It gains a bonus of +1 to Wisdom at 2nd and 6th level, and +1 to Charisma at 5th and 9th level. Profane Immunity: At 2nd level, a Death Knight gains 25% immunity to cold and electricity. This increases to 50% at 5th level, 75% at 8th level, and to 100% at 10th level. Negative Energy Weapon: At 3rd level, a death knight can, at will, infuse a weapon with negative energy. The weapon will do an additional 1d8 negative energy damage for 10 + Death Knight level rounds. At 8th level, the weapon also deals 1 point of Constitution damage (Will save DC 10 + 1/2 character level + Charisma modifier to resist). Damage Reduction: At 4th level, a Death knight gains damage reduction 5/+1 and bludgeoning. This increases to 10/+2 and bludgeoning at 7th level and 15/+3 and bludgeoning at 10th level. Symbol of Pain: 2 times per day, a 9th-level death knight can scribe a potent rune of power which imposes a -4 penalty on attack rolls, skill checks, and saving throws to all enemies within range. These effects last for 1 hour. Fear Aura: At 10th level, a Death Knight gains the ability to emanate a dreadful aura of death and evil. Creatures of less than 5HD in a 60-foot radius must succeed on a Will save of 10 + 1/2 character level + Charisma modifier or be effected as though by a Fear spell from a sorcerer of the Death Knight’s level. This ability has a three-minute cooldown. Special Synergy: A Death Knight with levels in Blackguard gains a more powerful servant when using Blackguard's Create Undead ability. (Needs verification)